The Serpent's Curse
by NvInfinitium
Summary: Cassiopeia lost a lot in that Shuriman tomb. She lost her legs. She also lost the trust of someone who had called her a friend: she lost Sivir. She tried to move on, but every time she looks at Sivir, she is reminded of what could have been. How badly did the Serpent's Curse truly affect her? Did it take away more from her than her legs? Undergoing a rework.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

 **Here we go, first revised chapter. A little late, but I will try to update the others sooner. Let me know if you guys (and gals) prefer this change or not. If you are new to the story, tell me if you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

* * *

Pain. It was all she felt as she was writhing on the floor. She never knew that such pain could exist until she was on the ground, curling into a ball. _Is this what dying feels like? Am I dying_ , she thought. She would have chuckled at the fact that she was dying in such a crappy way. If she could chuckle that is.

As she faded into black from the immense pain, Cassiopeia du Couteau recalled everything in the past couple of days that led up to this point.

* * *

It started when she was tasked by High Command with finding Shuriman ancient relics.

To those unaware, it seemed like she was simply looking for riches in the ruins of one of Valoran's greatest civilizations. That was far from her true purpose, though.

Several Noxian archeologists had discovered many foreign artifacts, long lost to time, hidden within the Shuriman ruins. They even discovered a new species of beast, the xer'sai. After Noxus's High Command found out about these new discoveries, they began a secret campaign to search for potential relics of mass destruction.

Finding such an item would empower Noxus greatly, allowing the city-state to contest the rising Institute of War, and anyone who tread in its path to greatness. As such, High Command required someone reliable to search for them. Someone they trusted to stay loyal, and dedicated to their cause. Someone from the Du Couteau family.

They came to Marcus du Couteau, seeking a member loyal to their cause. He first suggested Katarina, his eldest. They refused her, stating that she was unreliable, too bloodthirsty for the mission. He then offered Talon, his personal assassin. They refused him too, stating that he was only loyal to the Du Couteaus. The Patriarch the offered his own services. As High Command pondered his service, his youngest offered herself instead.

Cassiopeia sought a way to prove herself to her father and sister. They did not respect her ability to complete missions. So what better way, she felt, to earn their trust than to successfully complete this relic search. She believed that she had the right traits to complete it. She could easily persuade local mercenaries to guide her through the desert, and kill them if they got suspicious. High Command agreed, and allowed her to complete it.

She recruited several loyal Noxian assassins and took off for Shurima. And when they reached the desert, several days later, they recruited the local guides, including the famed mercenary, Sivir, the Battle Mistress. Sivir led Cassiopeia into the perilous tomb to the late emperor, Azir. As they progressed through the tomb, many of the guides and assassins died horribly, leading Sivir to second guess her involvement. She feared for her life, and attempted to leave. However, she did not get far before feeling the sickening sound of her flesh being pierced by Cass's hidden dagger.

After she betrayed Sivir, Cass took the mercenary's blade, leaving the girl for dead. She inserted the blade in a special keyhole, which had triggered some kind of defense mechanism. It had cursed her, enveloping her with some green mist, burning her and leaving her where she currently laid on the floor, writhing in pain.

* * *

As she finished her recall of the past days, her vision began to waver. Dimly, she assumed that she was blacking from pain, and only had mere seconds before she succumbed to the darkness. If she had been focusing, she would have noticed that she could no longer feel her legs. However, as she faded into the night, all that crossed her mind strangely, was the memory of Sivir's anguished face as she crumbled to her knees, clutching her stomach. Cass remembered Sivir's hateful screeches, and watching the mercenary fall in her own blood. If she had been aware, she would have felt tears run down her face, from a reason other than pain...


	2. Chapter 2: Loss

**Author's Note**

 **Another revised chapter. I'll try to finish the other revisions a bit faster so that I can go back to uploading chapters for this story. But I still have priority on my other stories for now.**

 **If your new to the story, note that chapters 1-8 will be/already are revised.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a terrible loss.

A devastatingly terrible loss. One that a du Couteau would not simply accept. One that _Cassiopeia_ would not accept.

And why was it such a bad loss? Because she had screwed up. Badly. And Cassiopeia du Couteau did not screw things up. _Ever_.

So why was this game an exception? This is what she has been mulling over the past hour and a half.

 _How did I do so poorly? I did not perform at all like I should have, like I normally would have. But what caused me to do so? Maybe it was because Sivir was in it…_

No, she would not think about that. She shook her mind instantly, trying to clear the thought. She was not affected by the mercenary. She refused to be affected by the mercenary. Instead, she would blame her team for not working around her strengths and weaknesses. If they had protected her better, she could have won the match for them.

Or maybe, it was Vi's summoner's fault. Had her teammate, who had taken the role of of jungler, aided her more, she would not have fallen behind the enemy Azir in terms of power.

But deep down, Cassiopeia knew that these were merely excuses. Sure, if these things occurred, they probably could have won. But the core problem did not lie in her team. It lied in her. She knew exactly why she did poorly that game. A series of memories kept resurging throughout the game. Memories of Sivir...

The memories had distracted her. She could not focus at all, and had managed to get caught out of position multiple times.

 _It was all because I kept thinking of her..._

A knock on her door brought her out of her brooding. She grumbled and slithered out the couch she had been relaxing on to answer it.

The door opened to reveal her summoner from the game, Tom.

"Summoner, what is it you need?" She bluntly questioned, in a slightly harsh tone.

"Cassiopeia, I was wondering if we could talk," Tom gently requested. She didn't know if he spoke this way out of fear of her, or out of respect, but neither did she care.

She silently nodded and allowed him to step in her domain. He followed her into the room.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about that last match. I'm sure that you, like everyone else had, noticed that something went very wrong."

"Indeed. ...I suppose that I did not play to the best of my ability."

"Ah, yes. That is what I was hoping for you to clarify to me. I noticed that the mental link we had during the match lost connection a couple of times."

"Yes, I was...distracted, by some memories that had arisen throughout certain moments in the match. That is most likely why we lost connection. I can assure you that it will not occur again, and that I will perform better in future games."

"I'm sure you will," Tom sighed before continuing, "but, and I'm sure you already know, you're teammates and the summoners who controlled them were pretty annoyed and blamed you for the loss."

Cass scowled. "Why should I care about them and their pitiful loss. If they wanted to win, then they should have did well enough to win the match themselves. I don't care about them and their loss."

Tom agreed, "You're right. You shouldn't care. They are merely venting out their annoyance, and the loss was not your fault. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. As your summoner, I have to make sure that you are in prime health for battle. That includes mental health. Even the more...mentally troubled champions are still able to play each match normally. As such, I have to help you avoid episodes like this in future matches."

Cass's scowl deepened as this conversation continued. "So what you are implying is that because I had one bad match with some insignificant memory relapses, the Institute deems me crazy and mentally unfit to play future matches? Even when there are pyromaniacs and psychopaths running rampant on the fields?"

"No, I never said that you were deemed insane. I simply wanted you to know that these memory relapses can become a problem if left alone. And I noticed this hasn't been the first time something off like this has occurred. It seems that in every match that you have against or with Sivir, you perform differently. This match was just the first time that this...tension for lack of better words, culminated. I know the history you have with the Battle Mistress, enough to guess that these memories were probably of the past you shared with her."

Cass hissed under her breath. She couldn't deny his claims. Even she knew that they were true. Why Sivir affected her so much, months after the events in Shurima, she still didn't know. Though, she wasn't about to agree with the summoner, even if his claims were true. Not completely anyways.

"Maybe you're right that I have tension with Sivir. But what does it matter? I never had major problems with her before. And I already told you, I will not have another episode like this," Cass fiercely stated.

"And I believe you. But the Institute wants every champion to be able to operate successfully with each other. Even mortal enemies like Lucian and Thresh are able to work together successfully. And as such, they are forcing me to make sure you and Sivir can operate successfully together."

Cass's angry slowly turned into minor worry, though she did not alter her scowl. She had a feeling she was going to be punished for some as ridiculous as losing a game because of some stupid memories.

"Did the Institute issue a punishment me for me?" She questioned, annoyance laden in her voice.

"No don't worry. Not as drastic as that. No, they merely want to make sure your mental health is up to par."

 _Mental health up to par? What does that mean?_ Realization came to Cass. _He doesn't mean that they want me to... No..._ _ **No!**_

"They want you to attend a psychology session."


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

"A what?" Cassiopeia was dumbfounded. He couldn't be serious. A du Couteau having to undergo a psychology session? No, he had to be joking.

"They want you to attend a psychology session," Tom repeated.

She knew he wasn't lying, knew it all along. But not once did she accept it. The Institute had to be mad if they expected her to attend.

And she let him know this.

"If you, they, really think that I would simply attend their little session, well, you will all be sorely misguided." And she chuckled at him just to show how stupid she thought this all was.

But he simply frowned. He had a look of disappointment as if she was a misbehaving child. She frowned herself, not particularly liking his show of disapproval.

"Cassiopeia, the Institute will not allow you to perform in any matches until you attend a session."

"What the hell?!" They would restrict her from matches? No, she couldn't let that happen. No matter how humiliating having to go to a session would be, it would be less humiliating than if others learned that she was restricted from matches because of 'mental issues'. Especially if her sister found out that she had said 'mental issues'...

Closing her eyes, and rubbing the arch of her nose, she decided to play along, for now...

"Fine. I will play the Institute's game for the time being. Now, go tell your superiors and leave me. I grow tired of your presence rapidly, and you may soon find poison tipped fangs bared at you if you choose to stay." She made sure to lace each word with the verbal venom she was infamous for.

However, Tom had the audacity to ignore her threat and smiled instead of cowering in fear like most sane people did.

"I'll talk to you later then. Hopefully you'll be in a better mood next time."

"I won't be if you wipe that shit-eating smile off your damn face."

"My, my, such language. If I didn't know different, I would have assumed I was talking to your sister."

"...I will poison you in your sleep and watch as you melt into nothingness."

Tom merely chuckled and left, leaving her infuriated.

 _The nerve of that bastard. And damn the summoners and their 'sessions'. Ugh, I need a drink..._


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking and Dining

**Author's Note**

 **Almost done updating these chapters. Bare with me for those that are following these updates.**

* * *

Cassiopeia forgot that telling Katarina anything was a bad idea. Especially something embarrassing. If only she had remembered. She wouldn't be face planting on a bar counter in annoyance, with her sister on a stool next to her laughing her ass off if she did.

"It isn't that funny. Shut up already," Cass complained, exasperated with her obnoxious sister.

"Hey, I find it pretty damn funny. You having to go to therapy for being 'mentally unfit'? That's priceless. I mean, I always knew you had a few screws loose since the whole transformation thing, but I didn't know you were crazy," Katarina chuckled a bit more. She was really having a good time taking jabs at her sister's expense.

Cass groaned and took another swig at the glass of gin in front of her. She cringed as the clear liquid burned down her throat, but managed to swallow it down. Emptying the glass, she waved over Gragas to refill it. After all, she would need another couple of glasses to get through this night with her sister and the thought of the accursed session that she learned was scheduled to occur in two days.

She still didn't understand what compelled her to even invite her sister. She knew that Katarina would only mock her. Looking back down to the counter that now had a refilled glass in front of her made her remember: her sister would be paying for her drinks. She smirked as she realized that maybe telling Kat wasn't as bad as idea as she initially thought.

"Laugh all you want. You're still paying my tab, bitch, and I'm going to drink all this crap about sessions away for the night. Hope your ready to pay up." Cass finished by downing the glass again. Katarina quickly sobered up and ceased her laughter, replacing the grin on her face with a scowl. She quickly realized that she would regret offering to pay for her sister's tab.

And regret she did indeed feel when presented with the bill from Gragas, along with her drunk sister rolling around on the counter an hour later.

* * *

Cassiopeia woke up feeling like she Vi had went to town with her skull, and then she was hit by a rampaging Sion. She groaned as she tried to reposition in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. Sadly, no different position would aid her in alleviating the splitting headache that ailled her. She groaned as she closed her eyes and tried to simply go back to sleep instead.

Suddenly, a burning sensation filled her mind. She screeched, unable to fathom where the light came from or how to shut it off.

"Wake up you lazy ass. It's like 3 in the afternoon. You've been dead long enough," A voice called out.

She couldn't recognize it though. Well, truth be told, she couldn't focus on anything at the moment with the light burning her senses.

"L-leona? Please, make the light go away. Stop burning me," She weakly murmured. Her mouth felt like sandpaper and the light still burned her mind.

"Leona? What? I'm not no damn Solari. I just opened up the window to let light in. And open your eyes so you can adjust to it, you idiot." A voice chastised her. Ah, she placed the voice. It was her sister, of course it was…

She tried to follow the instruction and opened her eyes slowly. Blinking a couple of times, she managed to barely adjust to the light that seared her hungover mind. She saw Katarina standing over the bed frowning at her.

"And she lives. Great. Now get up. You're taking me to lunch to make up for all that money I wasted last night on your drunk ass. Do you know how expensive that gin was?" Katarina complained.

Cass could care less about how expensive the alcohol was, and the only thing on her mind at the minute was how to get the sandpaper out of her mouth.

"W-water. I-I need water," She rasped. Katarina rolled her eyes at her and left to go get some water from the kitchen. Returning with a glass full, she helped her hungover sibling sit up to drink it.

After cleansing the horrid taste and residue from her mouth, Cass felt much better.

"Better now," Katarina asked.

Clearing her throat, Cass managed out a reply, "Yeah. Now, what is this about lunch?"

"I'm hungry, and you owe me. Let's go get something to eat. I know this nice restaurant in the city that makes the best Noxian meals."

Cass groaned, but followed her sister out the door to said restaurant.

* * *

"So, you never told me why exactly the Summoners want you to attend a psychology session," Kat prompted as they ate.

Cass didn't really want to think about the affair, especially with her head still throbbing dully from the hangover, but she replied anyways.

"I screwed up during a game, and they want to know why. Simple as that." Cass didn't want to tell her sister everything. Especially that the cause of her problems was a simple mercenary…

"Hmm, was Sivir in the game?"

The question had surprised Cass, causing her to mutter a "what?" in reaction. Quickly realizing that she had unintentionally answered the question anyways, she cursed herself under her breath. Sighing, she noticed that Kat had a triumphant look, as if she had solved a complex puzzle

Scoffing, Cass wanted to know why her sister felt that information was so important.

"Yeah, what's so important about that. It's not like she was the only one in that match."

"Yeah, but she was the only important one in it. At least, the only important one to you," Katarina chuckled, only adding to Cass's frustration.

"What is that supposed to mean? What are you trying to imply."

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." Cass groaned knowing that her sister was hiding something from her. She didn't like that. She was the one who hid stuff, not the other way around. Katarina had no right withholding information from her, the queen of deceiving and withholding information. Still, she played her sister's game, and didn't press for more information.

They ate in quiet for a several moments before Katarina spoke up again.

"Hey, who is going to be your therapist?"

Cassiopeia thought about the question. She didn't actually know. She knew that Karma was typically the one who took care of mental therapy and such for the institute, but Karma was out for a couple of weeks. She needed to go to Ionia to discuss some matters with the other elders there.

"I'm not sure. Karma is out, so it will be a temporary replacement."

"A temporary replacement, huh. I wonder who that will be."

"Yeah, hopefully it is someone actually capable at providing mental aid. Remember the last time the Institute hired someone who was completely unsuited for the task."

They both cringed at the thought. Apparently, the Institute thought having Draven as a swimming coach was a good idea. Poor Amumu almost drowned, hoping that the idiot would come and save him, instead of just sitting in the lifeguard's chair admiring his 'Draven' pecs, while talking about himself.

"Heh, imagine if you did get that idiot. He would be too busy talking about himself than trying to help you with your problems." Kat quipped.

Cass chuckled as her sister badly mimicked Draven. But in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder who she would have tomorrow. Hopefully, she didn't actually get Draven or anyone else completely ill suited for the task. Otherwise, the session would be more of a hell than she thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 5: Therapy

Cass opened up the door to the medical ward. She had asked the summoners beforehand, and they said the therapy center was located within it. However, they did not specify where it exactly was. She would have to find that information herself.

Ignoring the curious looks of those in the waiting room, she moved to the receptionist area. To her surprise, she found Akali there holding a clipboard. She knew that Akali served as a nurse for the Institute at times, but was surprised to see her outside, in the waiting room. She must have came out to search for something. Not particularly caring about whatever her reason was, Cass went over to her to ask for directions.

"Ninja," Cass started, " I required your assistance."

"Cassiopeia. What is it you need? I'm assuming you are not injured, as you would be waiting, or would be in emergency response." Akali stated, not once looking up from her clipboard.

"Yes. I need directions to the therapy center." She was not going to reveal that she of all people needed therapy, keeping her request as vague as possible.

"Ah yes, I heard that you were scheduled for a session." _Damn it._ "Follow me." The ninja turned and headed down a hallway to their right.

Cass begrudgingly followed, annoyed that she had to go to the session and that the Institute had made it common knowledge that she was attending it.

She followed Akali until the ninja stopped at a plain tan door at the end of the hallway.

"Here you are. Karma usually in charge of group therapy, but she is out today. However, I am sure the summoners in charge made sure that a substitute replacement was put in and informed of your session."

"Wait... _group therapy_? What the hell? I thought I had a solo session. Who am I going to be placed with?"

"I wouldn't know. I am not involved in therapy or anything related to it. You will have to find out yourself."

Cass sighed.

"Do you at least happen to know who said substitute is?" Cass hoped that she wouldn't actually get someone stupid for a therapist."

"No, as I said before, I wouldn't know," Akali replied, leaving Cass in the dark.

"...Very well then. Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem. Good luck." The ninja went back to the main room, leaving Cass alone.

Cass turned to face the door. She hesitated for a small moment, then knocked on the door.

A somewhat high pitched voice call sounded, permitting entrance. She opened the door, revealing Lux, and the one person she didn't want to see, the same person who had caused her to have to come her: Sivir.

Cursing under her breath, she walked into the room.

"Hello, Cass! Welcome to the group session. Glad to see that you made it," Lux welcomed, though she ignored the blond for the time being.

"Sivir," She addressed the mercenary, who had been leaning back in her chair, sitting with an amused smirk on her face.

"Snake bitch," Sivir rudely returned. Cass scowled in reply.

"Why are you here, bandit. Don't you have better things to do, like go find some more bird ancestors."

"I prefer mercenary, not bandit. And while that does sound interesting, I am here for the same reason as you. The Institute thinks I get distracted by you in matches, or some crap. So they sent me here to make sure my 'anger' and 'desire for vengeance' won't interfere in their precious matches. And now here I am, having to sit through a therapy session with a overly-perky Demacian and a Noxian bitch."

"Well that's not nice," Lux pouted. "Anyways, yes, the Institute wants you two to get along better, and stop getting distracted and what not. So yeah, that's why are here today." She summarized.

Cass sighed and sat in one of the bean bag chairs that had been provided for them, on the opposite side of the room as Sivir.

"So why are you our therapist, Lux? Are you even qualified to be dealing with the mental health of people?" Cass inquired.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I am filling in for Karma. She had to go back to Ionia along with Irelia to speak with the other elders about some local matter. As a result, the Institute needed a replacement, and brought me in, since I don't have much else to do anyways. And to answer your question, yes, I am qualified for this. Somewhat. I volunteered be a therapist at an Demacian aid station for a couple days, and helped war survivors, who suffered traumatic injuries. And if I was able to help them, I can help you two. Besides, Karma left me some notes if I struggle..." Lux murmured that last part, but both of the others heard it. "Now, any further questions before we begin?"

Cass sighed once more. She had an untrained therapist aiding her mental health. Great. At least it wasn't someone who had no knowledge of mental health at all. And she could deal with Lux. The perky blond didn't annoy her as much as other champs did, and it was amusing to watch their siblings argue every time they saw each other. It was especially fun to watch when Katarina was bloodthirsty or Garen was feeling exceptionally vindictive. Those were the times were every one ran and hid in fear of a new war.

"So, since no one has any questions, let's begin," Lux started, interrupting Cass's thoughts. "Let's start with you Sivir. This Institute believes that you are blinded with vengeance towards Cass. Would you care to elaborate, and give your opinion?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _blinded by vengeance._ That's a bit excessive. I mean, I hate the snake, but I really don't care about getting her back for backstabbing me. I'm still alive, and I'm still making money everyday. All good over here." Sivir stated, reclining in her beanbag.

Lux was not convinced by the mercenary's nonchalant attitude. "So the times where you let Cass die when she was on your team, and you could have easily saved her, were not you getting bits of revenge?"

Sivir narrowed her eyes, but did not reply, answering with silence.

"As I thought. Now, Cass. The Institute believes you allow yourself to get distracted too much around Sivir when she is on the opposing team, allowing her to escape at times, or even get kills on you and your allies by freezing up. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not...particularly. She just distracts me with her annoying boomerang. It's hard to focus with that thing flying at me every second." Cass lied, but no one really believed it, not even Cass herself. She was losing her touch in deception…

"I see. Alright, let's start at the beginning of everything. That usually works. Both of you close your eyes and tell me how you two first met, up to the betrayal or whatever. Cass, you go first."

"...Fine. Nothing better leave this room, though." Lux gave a little mouth zipping gesture to signify that she would stay quiet about everything.

"Alright, it started with a mission to find Shuriman artifacts..."


	6. Chapter 6: Deal

**A/N: I'm late again. Sorry, finals are not fun things to study for. Hopefully I will be able to keep to my 1-2 day schedule, but if not, expect updates to at least be once a week. This chapter was kinda weird writing, but I hope you guys like it. Be sure to follow to keep up with my irregular schedule.**

* * *

Several months ago...

Cassiopeia du Couteau, daughter of the legendary general, Marcus du Couteau, was reduced to searching for artifacts in a dusty old tomb.

Sure there might be powerful artifacts, capable of strengthening Noxus; but still, it was going to be boring going through ancient crypts. At least, she did not have to seduce another drunken Demacian general for information again. She shuddered at the thought.

No, this was an actual mission. One that if she did well enough on, she might be trusted with more important missions. At that she smirked. Her sister would actually respect her, and not see her as some weakling, and her father might trust her with his secrets that only Katarina knew.

So, she planned for this mission to go perfectly. Neither she, nor Noxus would settle for anything less. She decided to hire the best mercenary to lead her and her company of Noxian mercenaries through the desert, the Battle Mistress. With Sivir's aid, she would easily explore Shurima's ruins, find a powerful artifact, and bring pride to Noxus.

* * *

The next day

It had taken her several hours on horseback to reach the outpost Sivir was known for staying at. Cass had brought along with her the company of mercenaries, as well as several bags full of gold with her. Sivir loved gold, so the more gold she brought, the better convincing the Battle Mistress to join her cause would go.

Cass had heard rumors from the mercenaries she hired that Sivir liked to dwell in a tavern at the small desert outpost. She decided to see for herself if these rumors were true.

Having her party wait outside to make things simpler, she entered the tavern and scanned through it. She noticed a cloaked figure in a corner, with a large weapon that gave identity to its owner, in the seat nearby.

Casually, she walked over to the empty seat at the cloaked figure's table. The figure seem to notice, but did not care to acknowledge Cass's presence.

"Mind if I sit here," Cass requested, drawing the figure's attention.

"Depends," the deep, feminine voice sounded.

"Ah," Cass replied, realizing her that the figure wanted a drink first, "pardon me."

She turned to focus on the bar. "Bartender," she called out, "two of your best drinks please."

Grunting, the burly bartender started on their drinks. Satisfied, Cass turned back to the figure, seeking confirmation for her earlier request. The stranger mutely nodded, Cass sat down.

"So, I was looking for a guide through the desert. I wouldn't suppose you would know one, would you?" Cass started.

"That depends on how much you are willing to spend, and how experienced the guide you seek."

"Five bags full of 200 gold each, only for the best of mercenaries of course."

The figure chuckled, and removed the hood of her cloak, revealing onyx hair, ocean blue eyes, and a smug smirk. Cass was a little taken back at the mercenary's natural beauty, but did not break her poker face.

"The best, huh. Well then, I am guessing you want me then," the figure cockily said.

"I suppose I do. After all, I came here seeking the famed mercenary, Sivir, whom you seem to match the description of."

"So, you are not some random tourist looking for an adventure through ruins. I'm willing to gamble that if you were looking specifically for me, you are searching for something in particular," the figure mussed, while confirming her identity to be Sivir at the same time.

"Let's just say I am indeed looking for something an average tourist would not, and keep it at that. Will you aid me?"

Sivir shrugged, and replied "Why not. A thousand gold is well worth it. As long as I get paid, and am not risking my life, I'll help."

At this, the bartender came with their drinks. After he left, Cass raised her glass to propose a cheer, to cement their deal. Sivir complied and raised hers as well.

A clink of glasses and a pair of voices saying, "Deal" sounded in the lonely tavern.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings

**A/N: Late night update, woo! And in Sivir P.O.V.**

Sivir P.O.V.

Sivir had heard about Cass's therapy session. She technically was not supposed to know about it, but she had been confused, as well as curious after that match, and came to Cass's summoner. After all, it was not everyday a champion just shut down in a match. Anyways, the fact that Cass was sentenced to therapy was not that surprising. Especially since Cass had not been at her peak performance in any game she had been placed against Sivir.

Sivir wondered what the therapy session would be like. She had personally never been to a therapy session, and hoped she never would have too. She considered herself mentally sane, and did not she really having any major issue with other champions, beyond Cass. And she did not really hate Cass either. She was mostly just sad and angry at Cass. She tried to hate the Noxian, but she found she couldn't a long time ago.

She wasn't that hateful of a person, and Azir's and Nasus's guidance helped her get rid of the murderous hatred she had at first. But the emotional wound still stayed after the hatred and physical wound left. Cass had pretended to care about her, and they had developed a shaky friendship over the few days they had spent together on the journey. Cass had been the first person she was able to call a friend. And there was still that slight crush she had on the Noxian...

Shaking her head from the pain from the betrayal, Sivir instead thought about the first time her and the mage met.

* * *

Sivir was bored. No one had needed her service for the longest time. She was starting to run out of money as well.

So when the Noxian noble-she guessed her recruiter was Noxian and a noble based on her attire-requested her service, she practically had no choice but to accept.

Although, had she been in a more favorable position, she might have mulled over the offer some more, as she knew the dangers of exploring the Shuriman ruins first hand. But one thousand gold would keep her secured for quite some time.

Clearing her doubts, she focused on planning her exploration.

"So, what exactly do you plan on exploring. Also, since you know my name, don't you think it's fair to share yours," Sivir requested.

"My apologies, my name is Cassiopeia du Couteau."

An elegant name for an elegant lady, Sivir mussed in her head.

"As for what I plan on exploring, I seek to explore the tombs. Valuable artifacts have to be hidden in one of those dusty old crypts," Cass continued.

This was kinda a red light for Sivir. She heard some nasty rumors about curses and such upon tomb raiders. She personally liked the way she was, currently curse-free. But the thousand gold was calling her name...badly.

 _Screw it, I haven't been cursed when I explored some tombs before_ , Sivir thought. _And I doubt I'll be cursed in a new one._

"We might as well start with the crypt of the last Emperor, Azir. His may have something of value there."

"Splendid. We can start tomorrow morning. Shall meet up back here to discuss plans before we set off?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Sivir packed up some supplies needed during the night. She mulled on her decision as she relaxed in her small room at the tavern. _Is it really worth it?_ _The money is kinda worth it, but I don't know what lies in that tomb. What if I do get curse, or worse. A thousand gold from a pretty face is not worth death. But, I've been fine before. What would be different about this time?_

Deciding not to worry about it anymore, Sivir headed into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next day came and they returned to the tavern. Cass and Sivir discussed their plans over some light drinks. If Azir's crypt held nothing of value, they would explore some other crypts nearby, and Sivir would be paid extra for each crypt they were forced to explore.

After finishing their plans, they then set off on their journey with the rest of the mercenaries. They covered a moderate distance across the desert before the sun started to set. When the night began to set in, they stopped and set up camp. Sivir was laying in her tent when she heard a voice call out from the doorway, requesting entrance. It was Cassiopeia.

"Cassiopeia, what do you want," Sivir questioned.

"I just was wondering how long it would be before we reach the ruins." Cass replied.

"Ah, about a couple of days, probably 2-3 more."

"Great, thank you. Also, call me Cass, Cassiopeia is a little too formal, and I want to have a more... relaxed relationship with you. After all, we will be traveling together for a couple of days, might as well get to know each other better.

"Uh, okay, Cass. Anyways, is that all?" Sivir responded, somewhat awkwardly. She was not used to her employers wanting to develop a friendly relationship with her.

"Yes, I suppose so. Well, I will see you tomorrow."

Responding with a flat, 'Goodnight', Sivir watched as the Noxian left her tent. After Cass left, Sivir went to her bed to think about what had just transpired. _Never have I seen a friendly Noxian. I guess there is a first for everything,_ Sivir joked in her mind, as she drifted off into her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8: Love?

**A/N: Longer update! Hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review telling me if you do or don't, so I know how I am doing. Also, thank you to those who have fav/followed/reviewed already. It means a lot. Sorry if any characters seem OOC in this chapter.**

 **Oh, I probably should have said this before but I don't own the characters or setting of this story; it is all owned by Riot. All I own is the plot. If I owned it, there would be more (existent?) lore.**

"So, you two met on your first mission," Lux stated after hearing Cass's story.

"Yeah, after that we traveled through the desert for a couple of days, until we reached the ruins," Cass replied.

"Ok. We can stop for today's session. It's been two hours already. Time flies fast I supposed," Lux announced.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Cass replied while getting up to exit.

"Today's session, by that do you mean there are more sessions?. I have to be back here tomorrow?"

"Yup, the Institute wanted me to let you know that until you are declared to be mentally fit, you are unable to participate in matches indefinitely. But don't worry about it. We will have you fixed up in a week, probably," Lux cheerfully reassured.

Cass sighed, but said goodbye anyways. She was not pleased that she would have to keep going to sessions. She exited back into the medical ward, and upon entering, she saw that Akali was still working. Akali noticed her and called her to come over.

"Hey, Cass. How did it go?" Akali asked.

"It went well, I guess. Lux was the substitute, and all she did was have me tell her about my memories. Though she did tell me I would have to keep returning until the summoners find me mentally healthy or something," Cass replied.

"Lux was the substitute? Odd." I expected someone less...sparkly to fill in. But then again the Institute is kinda understaffed when it comes to medical care. If they have to put ninjas on medical duty, then I guess it's not that crazy that they had her substitute."

"I suppose so. Though she is not really qualified for mental therapy. I just hope she doesn't make my problems worse for me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. And aren't you and Lux friends. That should make it easier to talk to her, right?"

"It is definitely more comfortable than speaking with someone else. Someone like her brother. But, I do not think she would be easier to talk to than Karma would be."

"Yeah, Karma has a special way with words and had an inspiring personality. I suppose that's why she was asked to be the main therapist. Well, anyways, I got to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow, since you have to be back here again."

Cass said farewell to the ninja and left the medical ward. She decided to head to the cafeteria, as dinner was coming up.

* * *

When she entered the massive room, she spotted the Shuriman champions sitting at a table nearby. Azir saw her enter the cafeteria and waved at her in a friendly manner.

Caught off guard by the gesture, Cass weakly waved back. Azir's fellow Shuriman champions, Nasus and Sivir had noticed his action , and started to search in his direction, attempting to see who Azir was waving at.

Cass decided to go get her food. not wanting to be noticed by them. After she got her food, she proceeded to her small table that was already occupied by her siblings.

Katarina and Talon were engaged in a heated argument. Cass had only heard bits of it as she arrived. Something about meatheads and dumbbells. Katarina noticed her sister's arrival and addressed her.

"Hey Cass. How did the session go? Wait before you answer that, please tell Talon that he's an idiot for thinking I'm in love with that stupid Demacian meathead, Garen," Katarina pleaded.

Ah that explains the dumbbell and meathead talk, Cass thought.

"Talon, you're an idiot for thinking that," Cass stated flatly.

"Pfft, of course you would take her side," Talon grumbled.

"Only because I know she's gay for Ashe," Cass continued with a smirk on her face.

"HEY! I am not gay, nor do I like Ashe. And she has a husband anyways," Katarina heatedly replied in her own defense, but the redness of her cheeks told a different story.

"It's only a political marriage. I doubt that she would ever love that barbarian. They probably don't even live together. I'm sure Ashe wouldn't mind having a kitty Kat," Cass responded, teasing her sister. She was rewarded with a bigger blush on Katarina's face.

"Fuck you. You're in love with Sivir, so you can't talk about me having a stupid crush," Kat said in an attempt to redirect the focus onto Cass.

Cass couldn't respond to this. She herself didn't know how she felt towards Sivir. And even if she did like Sivir, Sivir would never feel the same way towards her.

Still struggling with her thoughts, she was unable to give a retort to her sister, who was currently feeling smug for bringing mental conflict and a blush to Cass.

Luckily for her, and unluckily for him, Talon successfully redirected their sister's attention to him, by insulting them both, saying, "You're both big, proud lesbians. Now shut up about who likes who."

Kat immediately glared daggers at their adopted brother, but did not say anything yet.

"Cass, Kat told me that you had a therapy session. How did it go?" Talon continued, changing the topic before Kat decided to pull out knives. Kat released her glare at this, as she was also intrigued about Cass's session.

"It went well, I think. I have Lux as a therapist, because Karma is in Ionia for some meeting or something. All she had me do was tell her about my memories."

"Lux as a therapist?" Kat questioned, confused as to why the light mage would work in mental therapy.

"Yeah, apparently the Institute is understaffed and recruits anyone with half a brain to do their menial tasks. I have to go there again tomorrow, and each day until they declare that I am mentally fine."

"Sucks to be you," Kat jibed. "Well anyways, I have to go to sleep. Got a full day of matches tomorrow," she continued, finished with her meal.

"Same for me. We will talk to you later Cass," Talon added, also done with his meal.

Cass said goodbye to each of her siblings as they left the cafeteria. She poked at her still untouched meal with her fork, not really feeling hungry. She returned to her thoughts during her argument with Katarina earlier.

 _Do I actually like Sivir? Is that why I can't kill her, not because I am reminded about the past?_

Cass figured she would bring it up with Lux tomorrow. She gave her food away to Kog'maw, who acted as the universal trash bin during meal times, and exited the cafeteria. She was unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching her as she left the hall.


End file.
